To Tell The Tooth
Episode Plot Pee-wee smells Randy's "morning breath"; it smells bad. Pee-wee talks about the importance caring for one's teeth. Pee-wee tells him he should brush his teeth every morning and not only is it good for your breath, but it's also good for your teeth and gums. Pee-Wee shows us today's secret word, which is it. Randy gets Pterri to say the secret word, and when Pterri refuses, Randy shouts "Aw, c'mon, just say it!", which makes everyone scream. Pee-Wee gets a call on the Picture Phone. It was Jambi who's calling and tells Pee-Wee he's visiting Mount Rushmore. Pee-Wee plays a geography game with Globey. Then Pee-Wee goes to the refrigerator for a snack. He gets a carrot and explains that carrots are good for your eyesight. When Pee-Wee takes a bite of the carrot, he gets a very painful toothache and tries everything to get it to stop hurting. After playing Connect the dots with Magic Screen, his tooth hurts again. Globey asks if his tooth is sensitive to hot or cold. Conky brings in a serving tray with two plastic cups filled with hot water in a red cup and cold water in a blue cup. Pee-Wee takes a sip of the hot water first, and his tooth aches immediately. Then Pee-Wee takes a sip of the cold water, his tooth aches after a few seconds. Globey tells Pee-Wee to go ask a dentist, but Pee-Wee tries to get the toothache off his mind, but the pain keeps driving him crazy. Then Clockey tries to make him feel better with a Penny cartoon. After the Penny cartoon, Pee-Wee is lying on the floor in pain until Cowntess shows up with a plate of corn on the cob. When takes a bite of it, his tooth hurts and goes to Jambi's box so he can wish for his tooth to stop aching, but there's an answering machine in the box, saying that Jambi's not here at the moment. Pee-wee suddenly realizes he forgot that Jambi's on vacation. Randy attempts the oldest trick in the book: A string tied to Pee-Wee's tooth and the other end tied to the door, but fails when Miss Yvonne arrives and closes the door, sending Pee-Wee flying til he bumps into the door. Miss Yvonne talks Pee-wee into going to the dentist, but he is afraid to go, so after some convincing from everyone Miss Yvonne goes with him; it turns out that Pee-wee, in his adult age, had one final baby tooth that needed to come out. Trivia *Miss Yvonne visits in this episode. *There is a Penny cartoon, but the opening for the cartoon is not shown due to time constraints. *Herman's fear of pain during his dentist visit is actually quite rational. For some, one's pain threshold is actually pretty high. However, Yvonne's is very low for an unexplained reason. *Conky does something that a home robot would do; he carries a drink tray. *First time Jambi is seen outside his box. *Only time Jambi's answering machine is seen. *When Pee-wee passes Mount Rushmore at the end, Jambi is still seen in place of Abraham Lincoln's head. Notes *Secret word: it *Connect-the-dots: rocket *Snack: carrot *Wish: Pee-wee tries to wish that his tooth would stop hurting, but Jambi is not there and an answering machine is in his box instead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes